trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Klingon Empire
Basic Information *'Created by:' Gene Roddenberry, and riffed on by every fan. This is Garry Stahl's version. *'Appearance:' Throughout Star Trek. Their first appearance was in Errand of Mercy. *'Number of Members:' Approx 6 billion *'Nature of Members:' Klingons -- Humanoids standing 1.7 meters on average. They are typified by brow ridges that increase the nasal area giving them a heightened sense of smell. Their skin tends toward a swarthy oiled look. Klingons are from a humid jungle environment and have nether good distance vision or much tolerance for cold. Most Klingon vital body functions incorporate multiple redundancies, such as multi-chambered and or lobed stomachs, lungs, livers, an eight-chambered heart, and twenty-three ribs. This characteristic, known as brak'lul, makes Klingons incredibly resilient. Klingon ribs are arranged in a latticework. Klingon teeth are serrated, with multiple edges and ridges well suited to eating raw meat. Klingons are not stronger than humans on average. The strength advantage is from the high degree of physical training that Klingons receive in their youth. Humans will vary across a vast range of ability. Klingon to the last have honed their bodies to the best performance they can achieve as a matter of survival. Klingons do have a denser bone mass and are 20% heavier than a human of the same height and build. They are not great swimmers. Klingons do not have the Human adrenalin reaction. Fight or flight in a Klingon is a trained response. They are taught from a young age to focus their senses, to concentrate on the area around them, to know the targets and threats in that area. This is called wamnoch or the hunting sense. Part of this is the Klingon's ability to sense when another Klingon intends to kill them. This sense can fail with other species that have differing body language. It is a great tactic for an area of limited visibility such as a Jungle. It does leave the Klingon open to sniping form a distance. Klingon not being stupid have trained warriors for distance combat to cover for the close melee fighters. Klingons are mammals. Females are typically well endowed and the current culture is to show that off as much as possible while maintaining Honor. Klingon pregnancy lasts 30 weeks. Labor is difficult and can last several days. Klingon parents are devoted and protective of their young. Klingon childhood is likewise quick, they reach full growth and sexual maturity by the age of 12. Klingon children are self sufficient by the age of three. While a child that age is not much larger than its Human equivalent they are stronger and more coordinated. A three year old Klingon can if necessary hunt and fend for itself. There are 21 client races inside the Klingon Empire that are known about. Cowar -- These are mammals of a similar size to Klingons. They have true back skin and white hair. They are long time clients and have adopted Klingon culture. Humans -- Yes there is one Human world under Klingon control. They are highly partisan to the cause of the Empire. New Klingons see them as capable of Honor. Klinzai -- The closest to the Klingons themselves. They have fully adopted Klingon culture and are considered capable of honor, even by Real Klingons. Orions -- Yes, there are Orions as Klingon clients. Both Gold and Green. Orion traditional culture is impacted. Slirdarian -- The first Klingon economic assimilation. A rare case where even the Klingons said "You want us to fight WHAT?" sutwl' -- They arrived with Orions before Klingons even had space flight. Sutwl' are smallish humanoids descended from forest herbivores. It is considered dishonorable to even strike one so low is their status. *'Organization:' Feudal Clan. Klingon government within the Empire is administered by a group of loosely affiliated clans called Houses. Houses are further ranked by size and importance. First Rank Houses: There are 36 first ranked Houses. These are the Houses that have a seat on the Imperial Council. They can be depended on being the largest and most powerful houses in the Empire. These Houses will control fleets of ships, and hold several stellar systems as their lands. The traditional number for over 500 years has been 32, but Kahless II added four more First Rank houses to the council. Mentioned First Rank houses are Kahless NK, Kathis NK, Ph'arT RK, Phawg NK, Second Rank Houses: These houses are nearly the equal of the First rank houses and usually the main difference is they lack a council seat. They are always looking for the mighty to fall so they can advance. These must either use force or allies to get a voice in the council. In Epiphany Trek the following Houses are among the Second Rank. House Ho'far RK, House Quar NK. NarQ RK (A dead house it was destroyed by the Zhodani). Third Rank Houses: These will generally hold no more than a single planet and have but a few ships to their credit. Enough at least to defend that planet. These houses do not have enough force to get their way and must seek allies among the First Rank houses to get their agenda heard. Mentioned third rate houses are: Javos NK, Q'Hin RK (Dead house, destroyed when the Planet Molmagh was destroyed. Considered to have gained honor is saving all they could). Unranked Houses: Below third rank the rankings are pointless. The unranked houses will be anything from the remnants of Great Houses to upstart Line Founders with a single ship and an attitude. The goal of these houses is to amass sufficient force to get a First Rank house to ally with them so they can get a voice in the council. Mentioned unranked houses are Tork'Cha NK. Clients: These conquered races are usually considered below honor. This attitude is changing among the political faction known as New Klingons. Within the clients that embrace the Way of the Warrior, they see the future of the Empire. That aside for the most part clients have no political say and no arms to change that situation. The Klingon Empire is not the homogeneous political unit that outsiders think it is. The interior of the Empire seethes with private wars between houses, feuds, and vendettas. Klingons are direct. They don't sneak around, they attack! Even conflict, or peace with an outside power is not an assured unified matter. Do not however, take the Klingon lack of traditional unity as a weakness. Even with all the cards stacked against them, from an orthodox political point of view, they have created and maintained a formidable Galactic Empire the equal of any other. *'Game Role:' Traditional foes of the Federation and sometimes friends. *'World Role:' First Rate Galactic power. *'Relative Influence:' Major, the Klingon Empire is a first rate power equal to any in the galaxy. *'Public or Secret?:' Public *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Honor and Glory! *'Real Goal, if different:' No, and that is scary. *'Economy:' Klingons tend to think of money last. They leave the money thing to client races and concentrate on the Honor thing. Smart Klingons watch the money. As a result of the Klingon indifference to advancement unless than can see the benefit, few Klingon worlds are at the point of an energy economy. Most flail along with a industrial style money system that has energy economy technology grafted to it. The Klingon value system also makes seeing that people are prosperous and well cared for as a low priority. If they are worthy they will survive. The weak will be weeded out and we will be stronger. The end result is that most production ends up in the trappings of power, ships and armies, and little is seen in infrastructure development. Most Klingon clients live a hand to mouth existence. Lately however some of the Klingons who have seen the Federation in some detail have realized that energy production and lifestyle are the keys to Federation success. The Federation walks around with one arm tied behind it. If they put their economic might to the suppression of their neighbors the Klingons would be bowing the knee. These Houses are spending money on infrastructure improvement, education for clients and Klingons alike, and bringing up the standard of living. *'Area of Operation:' Toward the galactic center from the Federation. *'Headquarters Location:' Q'onoS, the Klingon home world. *'Public Face:' It is a good day to die. *'Languages:' tlhInganHol is the official language throughout the Empire. Native languages are suppressed among the clients. Relations *'Bendarii Empire:' The Klingons have an ambassador to the Bendarii. Relations are formal and reserved. *'Cardassian Union:' The Klingon Empire was lately at war with the Cardassian Union, a war the Klingons started. The Cardassians surrendered at once to the Federation when it joined the war over Oz to prevent becoming a Klingon vassal state. Relations are strained to say the least. The Empire will not directly address the Cardassian Union but speaks through the UFP as they are the œoccupying power. *'Ferengi Trade Association:' Which house? The Ferengi are not united enough to have a single side. You could be at war with one house and get material and information from another. They are unpredictable in all but one thing. Look for the money. You will find a Ferengi with his hands out. *'Hor-min Fusion:' With the Horma outreach the Klingons have an ambassador with the Fusion. Relations are reserved. *'United Federation of Planets:' The Klingon Empire has a co-dependent relationship with the Federation. These occasional friends and sometimes worthy foes are madding with all their gentle being talk, but hard and powerful fighters when pushed. The Empire is becoming more and more dependent on trade with the Federation. *'The League of Unaligned Worlds:' The Empire has nothing but contempt for these powerless pups. They would be conquered one by one if it wasn't dishonorable to strike them. *'Romulan Star Empire:' This Empire is viewed with open loathing. The feeling is mutual, ask any Romulan. The only reason there is not open war is that both sides know how evenly they are matched, and each fears its own destruction in winning such a war. The border between the two Empires is a seething mass of saber rattling and out-right battle. So far both sides have managed to pull back before a general war was started. *'Trantorian Empire:' The Empire is barely aware of the Trantorians. They however look forward to future encounters, there will be glorious battle. *'The Zhodani Consulate:' There has been one war already. The peace has been one of containment with the single demand that the Zhodani release all races they have under psionic subjection, and cease to subject any one else to their polices of psionic tyranny. Notable Members *'Kahless the Unforgettable:' First emperor of the Klingon Empire, Kahless united his people some 1,500 years ago (Earth date 625 CE) by defeating the Tyrant Molor. He set the standard for the conduct of honor and strength all Klingons live by. After delivering the laws of honor in later life, Kahless went before his people to tell them that he was leaving to guard Sto-Vo-Kor, the afterlife of the honored dead. However, he would return someday to see what they have made of the code of law and honor than he had left them with. *'Gorkon:' Gorkon's name is both revered and reviled by Klingons, and for the same reason. He was the Klingon Chancellor that thought the unthinkable. When the destruction of Praxis had the Klingon home world on the rocks, Gorkon extended the hand of peace to the Federation, and asked for help. Although he did not live to see it, murdered by short sighted people that could not deal with the idea of a Galaxy without conflict, the peace process he started that led to the first Kitomer accords has further led to a strengthening of the Klingons, and a strengthening of the local group. *'Gowron:' Named as leader of the Klingon High Council and the Empire's Chancellor in late 2367, Gowron, son of M'Rel, had been a virtual Klingon outsider who often challenged the council until he made claim to its leadership when the sitting Chancellor, K'mpec, was poisoned. Gowron was chosen over Duras as his successor by Jean-Luc Picard, who served as a non-native Arbiter of Succession by request of the dying K'mpec. After Worf killed his opponent Duras, Gowron refused to return Worf and brother Kurn their family honor until they helped repulse the challenge by Duras' family to his ascension as leader. Gowron has survived the current civil war and the instillation of Kahless the Second on the Bloody Throne. He counts himself a New Klingon less from any deep belief and a sense of the deeply practical. *'Kahless the Second:' As he lay dying Kahless the Unforgettable pointed out the star Boreth as the place he would return to. A Caste of Monks sprang up to guard the planet once Klingons had gotten into space. In 2369, when a clone of Kahless appeared, taken from blood on the Knife of Kirom. He was challenged by Gowron, and defeated, but Gowron, on the advice of Worf, allowed him to serve as perfunctory emperor and spiritual leader of the Empire. This changed when the Ane captain Taraban surrendered House Qon'tos, won in a duel with its head, then surrendered the house to Kahless. With Kahless in possession of one of the most powerful fleets in Klingon space, and the former House Qon'tos, now House Kahless behind him. he had real power, in the Klingon sense. To date Kahless the Second as he styles himself has worked to the benefit of the Klingon people. *'Worf:' Worf son of Moog is the first Klingon to attend Starfleet Academy and the first to serve as a line officer in Starfleet. Some call him the King maker for his close involvement in choosing the Klingon leadership, often on the point of his sword, but never himself seeking power. History of the Organization "And though I had slain a thousand foes less one, The thousandth knife found my liver; The thousandth enemy said to me, 'Now you shall die, Now none shall know.' And the fool, looking down, believed this, Not seeing, above his shoulders, the naked stars, Each one remembering."** From ancient times the Klingons have been a violent race reveling in the strong emotions. Much of Klingon prehistory is lost, Klingon having little interest in archeology. Most Klingon date history as starting recently in historical terms, from the time of Kahless the Unforgettable, the Klingon that has defined what it means to be Klingon for the past 1600 years. What is known of the time before Kahless comes from Orion sources, which are themselves suspect. The Orions found the old Klingons unsuitable as slaves, but did find it fit to export them as mercenaries, and to trade slaves with them. From this trade came the sutwl', who have been body servants for the Klingons as long as anyone can remember. As the time of Orions was ending came Kahless. Kahless is both a historical figure that is well documented, and a figure of legend that accomplished feats beyond mortal ability. Tales are told of the 10 day and 10 night battle with his brother over a lie. How when this same brother threw his Father's sword into the sea Kahless held his breath three days to find it. Klingon legend says they slew their gods when the gods proved unworthy. Klingons have made a god of Kahless in their place. Five hundred years after Kahless came the greatest threat the Klingons ever knew before the loss of Praxis, the Hur'q. In the late industrial age the Hur'q, a Klingon word for outsider invaded Qo'noS itself. The hit and run raiders took all they could and destroyed what they could not take. This time the Klingons would not be passive as they were to the Orions. The Hur'q were driven off Qo'noS. The Klingon took the technology left by those Hur'q that didn't move fast enough and reverse engineered the ships and drives. Within two generations they had puzzled out the secrets of subspace from the incomplete picture left to them. The Road to Glory in the Naked Stars was open. The Road to Glory has not been without hurdles and stumbling blocks. The war with the Jubali. The continuing conflict with the Romulans. The disgrace of the Four Years War with the Federation. However amide the stumbling blocks there has been glory and blood wine in plenty. The Klingons have amassed an Empire of over 150 light years across and taken at least 21 surviving species as clients. Today the Klingons still tend to look at the Galaxy in terms of blood and glory, but a new breed is rising that also sees the Galaxy in terms of friends and cooperation. However, Klingons will be Klingons and as such are always seeking a new foe to fight, new glory to be won. Culture Klingons are a warrior race. Each and every one will tell you that. Klingons revel in the strong emotions that Humans seek to control and Vulcans to eliminate. Life is short, grasp it with both hands and live like tomorrow will never come. You will not get out alive so you might as well go in style. The structure of Klingon life is similar in many ways to that of Feudal Japan of Earth, but with the attitude towards life of the Mongols or the Norse cultures of that same world. The most important concept in Klingon culture is Honor. If one is without Honor one is worse than an animal. Honor is a combination of ethics and reputation that describes the Klingon's place in society and how he views himself. Your honor also reflects on your family as your family's honor reflects on you. It behooves you to see to the Honor of your brothers, and they to see to yours. Klingon society is divided into castes. The most familiar of those is the Warrior Caste. However they would be a short lived phenomenon if all there were was warriors. There are many castes, craftsman, merchants, laborers and so forth. Each striving to gain Honor in the profession they are in. However, with the expansion of the Empire more and more non warrior castes have fallen to the need for Klingons to rule. The sons of merchants and craftsmen are lured with the promises of glory and honor into the realm of the Warriors. Klingons are a minority within their own Empire, and every hand is needed to rule. Wiser heads among the Klingon see this trend with alarm. Soon the Klingons will be dependent on the client races for everything, and the wiser heads know that the providers of food and the makers of weapons wield great power. Furthermore the Klingons have held power over other peoples to the point that the cultures of those peoples is dead. They think of themselves as Klingons. They have adopted the Way of the Warrior as their own, and seek and follow the Paths of Honor. This has resulted in the great schism within Klingon culture. Real Klingons vs. New Klingons'' '. The ''Real Klingons'' see this trend as a threat. The clients must be kept down, and control must be maintained. Only a blood Klingon can ever be a Klingon. No one else should even try. Those that do will be thrown to the Targs. ''New Klingons'' see the trend as a great relief. Klingon is an attitude, not a race. Those that would stand as equals before the Blood of Warriors, and can stand as equals should be treated as equals. Klingons cannot breed their way to dominance, but if the seventy five billion beings in the empire are Klingons they have an instant advantage. This schism was the cause of the recent civil war that is still winding down. For the movement the New Klingons are in change. Klingon Houses Ranking System the "Kathless Scale" -- House Kathless is the ideal Knong house in power and Honor. All others are measured agaisn it. House Kathless is 1000 in all categories. *'''House Ranking -- As explained above. 1000 - A first rate house. 800 -- Second rate house 500 -- Third rate 400-100 unrated houses by honor and strength. With the exception of Second rate houses the stats should be in the vicinity of the House rating. *'Military' -- How strong is the House in ships and men. Their current front line ability. *'Economy' -- How rich are they as a political unit, the GNP? This also represents their ability replace loses. *'Mobility' -- Given red or blue how fast can they mix purple? What is their agility when the plan comes apart? *'Intelligence' -- Ear to the ground. Spy-craft, and general awareness of the strengths and weaknesses of neighbors and foes. Have they heard the news? *'Readiness' -- Reserves and Defense. While Military defines the ability to make a blow, this defines the ability to take a blow. *'Honor' -- How do other Houses regard them, and likewise how is the House Lord seen within the House? The two are closely linked. A powerful House can have little Honor and a weak one much. It is possible to have negative Honor, a dishonored house for example. 1000 - Honor equal to Kathless himself. Possible, if difficult. 900 - High Honor indeed. 800 - You are respected indeed. Other seek to ally with you. 700 - Still great Honor, if not spotless. 600 - A right good Klingon House that few have anything bad to report. 500 - You have Honor. Sternly middle of the road Honor. 400 - Still have Honor, but not everything said of you is nice. 300 - Yup Honor is there, but your reputation is slipping. For any unknown or Line Founder this is a positive step. 200 - The rumor mill is filled with unsavory tales. Nothing that can be nailed down mind you. Again if an up and coming this is about the starting spot. 100 - A dirt bag House just short of dishonor. You are likely to get challenges from your own Vassals as they see the direction this is headed. 0 of lower - A dishonored House. How low is a reflection on how deep the dishonor. ---- House Bokkar *'Rank:' 500 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' 200 *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' Bokkar *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' Eisar Mokla *'Notes:' A drier, hotter world, it's an old class M world and is aging out. Home of Enotain City. A Hive of scum and Villainy. Anyone can come and go, as long as they grease the palms of of the right people and Bokkar, the House Lord gets his cut. Bokkar is, in theory, allied with the Real Klingons, but in practice, he gives no fucks as long as he gets paid. House Dark'kon *'Rank:' 800 *'Military:' 900 *'Economy:' 600 *'Mobility:' 300 *'Intelligence:' 500 *'Readiness:' 500 *'Honor:' 500 *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' Lord Qrodon -- A fat profane Klingon that indulges too much in wine and women. He is still deadly. *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' New Klingons *'Planet:' OvuQ Oaplaw *'Notes:' Located on the formerly Hur'Q home world. They are firmly Real Klingon. Whip and blaster client government. The got the Hur'Q home world (not that it has ever been named that) it is called "A difficult world to subdue". Dar'Kon was willing to put the effort into it. the Hur'Q are extinct. Most of the clients are now Orion. House Ho'far *'Rank:' 800 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' Gained in civil war House Javos *'Rank:' 800 *'Military:' 600 *'Economy:' 600 *'Mobility:' 1000 *'Intelligence:' 1000 *'Readiness:' 600 *'Honor:' 700 *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contacts:' Roak of Javos -- House Lord, General M'HarK -- Battlemaster *'Allies:' UFP, New Klingon houses House Katless, House Kathis *'Rivals:' Real Klingon houses *'Planets:' Freehold, tiHeghwl, Molmagh *'Notes:' We are Klingon, but friendly smart and tough Klingons. Noted for having had a human house Lord, Admiral Jay P. Hailey. Roak, the titular House lord is married to Kyryn a granddaughter of House Kathis. House Javos has the right of ownership of any Archeological site in the Klingon Empire. They are the Keepers of History. The Originals of the 33 Klingon Scrolls of History are in their care. The scrolls date from he time of Kathless the first. They are also becoming the keepers of quirky worlds. House Kahless *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' 1000 *'Economy:' 1000 *'Mobility:' 1000 *'Intelligence:' 1000 *'Readiness:' 1000 *'Honor:' 1000 *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' Kahless II *'Allies:' New Klingons, Religious Klingons, traditional Klingons, UFP, House Javos. *'Rivals:' Mostly dead *'Planet:' Q'rnoS *'Notes:' Gained in civil war. Formerly House Quo'tos. In a twist no one expected Captain Taraban beat the Head of House Quo'tos in a duel. To sooth the hurt of being lead by a four legged herbivore he surrendered the House to the titular figurehead Kahless II. making the titular and politically powerless figurehead a true First Rate house lord. Armored panties were in a bunch. He flipped Klingon politics on its head and they have a real Emperor again. House Kalak *'Rank:' 800 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Races:' Klingon (Zarians, Bykaler, Orions) *'Political View:' New Klingon/Pragmatic *'Main Contact:' Lord Kalak, Numerous Starship Captains. *'Rivals: '''Real Klingons, Especially House Hurgh pa', Nar Orions. *'Planet: ' SoHvaD chuq qo', A planet that used to be considered the edge of useful Klingon space. *'Location: The Corward Klingon Frontier, bordering on the Kogari Region. *'Notes: '''Scored a coup when he persuaded some of the Kogari Zarian Worlds to ally with him. major increases in wealth and productivity seen. However, this prompted stepped up attacks from House Takon and the Orions of Nar. House Kalatopa *'Rank: 800 *'Military:' 1000 *'Economy:' 800 *'Mobility:' 600 *'Intelligence:' 800 *'Readiness:' 1000 *'Honor:'600 *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' KromAn *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' Panfaltorkahn -- An old and well built up Klingon World. They have a massive Starbase and shipyard, second only to Q'onoS. *'Notes:' Aliens in the House are last class citizens or slaves. The population is high, and their worlds are industrialized. They can build and man entire fleets of Klingon ships and all arts available to the Klingons are available there. House Kathis *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' 900 *'Economy:' 1000 *'Mobility:' 1000 *'Intelligence:' 1000 *'Readiness:' 1000 *'Honor:' 900 *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' K'rrak *'Allies:' Oz, House Kathless, New Klingons *'Rivals:' Real Klingons *'Planet:' *'Notes:' No change in civil war. An Ancient House of Honor. K'rrak's son Kras is the current Head of House. The 33 Klingon Scrolls of History where found in the caves beneath the family manse. Daughter of the House Kyryn is Married to Roak of House Javos. K'rrak calls Jay P. Hailey 1 (STB-600)}Hailey "brother" and knocks the wind out of him frequently. House Kodan *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' 800 *'Economy:' 900 *'Mobility:' 700 *'Intelligence:' 950 *'Readiness:' 800 *'Honor:' 650 *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' Zordan, Grand Visier *'Allies:' Real Klingons, House Takon, House QinTark; House Kalatopa, Numerous second and third rank Real Klingon Houes. *'Rivals:' New Klingons, House Kor; House Oglak, especially Kahless II. And House Ph'art *'Planet:' Ryloxur *'Notes:' Fashion Plates. Evil Fashion plates. This house is powerful, but also sets style. Their honor guard is always well put together and shiny. Other units of the house fleet vary, but the House Honor guard pays extra for handsome and beautiful Klingons who can dress well. Kodan himself is a championship class Batleth dueller and is not shy and but spreading blood and gore around when he deems it necessary, but he wants his environment, his people and his places to be beautiful. He is a vain man. His empire is kept running by his beautiful wife and her beautiful sister. They have hearts of neutronium and brains like computers. Family gatherings sound and feel more like board meetings of powerful corporations. They have an operations staff that is second to none in known space. They have some of the nastiest assassins and body guards around, and they have a fashion team who specializes in knowing what Kodan likes and giving it to him but more so. He has a yearly ball at his palace where the Real Klingons meet, talk and informally set the hierarchy of who's who among the real Klingons. There's rumors that such meetings often include torturing and eating non Klingons. No one who has gone in seeking to confirm this has ever come back out. (Meta - it's correct. This is how the hard core Real Klingons assert to each other that they're all in on the Real Klingon side. Their very careful body guards have murdered all such truth seekers.) House Kodan's Honor Guard Fleet is all the newest Klingon ships, with the best Klingon paint jobs. No one know how they'd do in actual combat. They're a touch smaller than analogous forces in other houses, because Kodan insists that all ships be the newest and swankiest, whereas other houses don't care if it's old, as long as it can fight. Allied secondary houses and mercenary forces buy Kodans hand me downs. Which is why Mrs Kodan can snap her fingers and deploy them. They owe house Kodan. House Kor *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' 1000 *'Economy:' 1000 *'Mobility:' 950 *'Intelligence:' 1000 *'Readiness:' 1000 *'Honor:' 600 *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' Karthis *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' Keim *'Notes:' The only Klinzai House on the Council. Their fortunes have risen and fallen with the political winds. After the recent Civil War they are ascendant. Kor is pragmatic New Klingon. They have the heaviest contact between the Orions and the Federation and are heavily enmeshed in both. Calling him a Federation patsy will get you challenged. But House Kor are more merchants than warriors, even if those skills are not allowed to slip. As a result they are rich and making it hand over fist. This can make the Imperial Klingons uneasy, hence the strong military. A military with a majority of the newer ship classes, in DiSodium. House Kor is in contact with the Delta Wormhole and it is a known and marked hazard. House Martok *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' 1000 *'Economy:' 1000 *'Mobility:' 900 *'Intelligence:' 1000 *'Readiness:' 900 *'Honor:' 800 *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House NarQ *'Rank:' 500 *'Military:' 450 *'Economy:' 400 *'Mobility:' 200 *'Intelligence:' 300 *'Readiness:' 300 *'Honor:' 100 *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' To;Wak -- Current House Lord desperately trying to pull something from the ruin. His very presence has restored at least positive Honor, if not much. *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' Nafark *'Notes:' This house led the Klingon change against the Zhodani Consulate. They frankly got their heads handed to them, all honor and glory lost. In the fall they shed 10 lessor Houses and 20 other groups. While the House remains in the hands of a Cousin it is broken shard that is considered nearly below Honor. He has a long row to hoe to regain respectability, or the means to gain respectability. House Ogalak *'Rank:' 800 *'Military:' 700 *'Economy:' 800 *'Mobility:' 800 *'Intelligence:' 750 *'Readiness:' 800 *'Honor:' 600 *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' GowFaQ *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' Dalara -- A pretty Earthlike world. Populated with a mixed population, there are several cities there, as well as a huge Starbase and shipyards. *'Notes:' Ogalak's Asteroid mines are a good place to make decent money, if a touch risky. This House is building as fast as the robust economy will allow. they trade heavily with the Sword Worlds. House Ph'arT *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' 800 -damaged but huge *'Economy:' 800 - Too controlling, but it doesn't work well. *'Mobility:' 1000 *'Intelligence:' 800 *'Readiness:' 1000 *'Honor:' 400 *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' KodoC of Ph'art *'Allies:' Generic Real Klingons *'Rivals:' House Phawg, House Kodan *'Planet:' *'Notes:' Romeo and Juliet Game. They attempted adventurism against the Romulans and got spanked for it. The old House Lord was take by Katless. the house has repudiated him and the Third Son taken the reins. House Kodan tried to seize the land and material of House Ph'art "To keep them out of New Klingon hands". the relationship is badly bruised. House Phawg *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' 500 *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' House Ph'arT *'Planet:' *'Notes:' no change in civil war, Romeo and Juliet game. House Q'hin *'Rank:' 0 *'Military:' 0 *'Economy:' 0 *'Mobility:' 0 *'Intelligence:' 0 *'Readiness:' 0 *'Honor:' 100 *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' Molmagh *'Notes:' Was conducting raids from Molmagh. A dead house that regained Honor in how they handed the emergency. House Q'ronQ *'Rank:' 0 *'Military:' 0 *'Economy:' 0 *'Mobility:' 0 *'Intelligence:' 0 *'Readiness:' 0 *'Honor:' 100 *'Political View:' Me first and shoot the wounded *'Main Contact:' None *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' Was Molmagh (Gravestone) (ex class M planet) *'Notes:' Utter slime that kept out of the war. The House is considered dead, but regained Honor in the manner they got people off Molmagh. Remnants of this house have been turning up hat in hand to House Javos since the Planet was turned over to them. Those not criminals have been rehabilitated. House QinTark *'Rank: 1000' *'Military:' 800 *'Economy:' 600 *'Mobility:' 400 *'Intelligence:' 400 *'Readiness:' 500 *'Honor:' 500 *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' GorboK *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' House Kor *'Planet:' Klin *'Notes:' Imperial Klingons that have held Klin since the conquest. They are not popular with the Klinzai. The house is wearing down. the Current House Lord GorboK is a boozing womanizer, a fact reflected in the current Honor score in spite of a seat om the Council. House Qaul *'Rank:' 100 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' -200 *'Political View:'Real Klingon, Kathless is an abomination. *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Real Klingon houses *'Rivals:'New Klingon houses *'Planet:' *'Notes:' A shattered house: Suffered a serious setbacks trying to take Kathless II on Oz. Most of the territory was folded into House Javos. House Quar *'Rank:' 800 *'Military:' 500 *'Economy:' 500 *'Mobility:' 600 *'Intelligence:' 600 *'Readiness:' 600 *'Honor:' 600 *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' Quar of House Quar -- A lean and hungry looking Klingon with a practical attitude. *'Allies:' Ovid, the Federation, House Javos *'Rivals:' The houses around him *'Planet:' No'Qart *'Notes:' Gained in the civil war House Takon *'Rank:' 800 *'Military:' 800 *'Economy:' 700 *'Mobility:' 500 *'Intelligence:' 500 *'Readiness:' 500 *'Honor:' 500 *'Political View:' Real Klingon, back stabby *'Main Contact: ' Hurgh loD Takon, Son of ror Hurgh loD Takon. ror Hurgh IoD Takon was the man who flaunted a Slave at Hailey during the mission of the Discovery. He was Killed fighting for a Zhodani world that was never quite pacified. Hurgh IoD Takon continues his fathers tradition of sadistic warlordism. *'Rivals: ' House Pa' Chuq Tuq. Other New Klingons. Nar, the Zarians, the Federation and Kahless II. Hurgh IoD's shit list is a mile long. *'Planet:' qo' takon Hurgh *'Location: '''The Coreward Klingon Frontier Bordering on the Zantree Sector *'Notes: Contributed lightly to the civil war, and got on the shit list with other Real Klingon houses. Takon Senior felt compelled to win glory in person during the Zhodani war to save face. This was a costly miscalculation. Takon Junior is trying to strike up a covert Alliance with Nar, a project that is only partially successful. House Takon is notorious for numerous captains "Going Rogue" and stealing his ships with which to become pirates. Not well known but Takon Jr. owns two of the best three freeports on the Klingon side of the line. Anyone can come and buy or sell anything, so long as the Boss (Takon Jr) gets his cut. Takon Junior embodies the Klingon house lord as evil overlord. He is ruthless, vicious and underhanded. His good quality is organizational brilliance. He will stop and nothing and stoop to anything to advance his house. House Tork'Cha *'''Rank: 200 *'Military:' 100 *'Economy:' 100 *'Mobility:' 100 *'Intelligence:' 300 *'Readiness:' 100 *'Honor:' 500 *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' Tork'Cha of House Tork'Cha -- The way of the Line Founder is a difficult one. *'Allies:' House Kathless, House Javos *'Rivals:' everyone else *'Planet:' *'Notes:' Gained in the civil war. House Tork'Cha is a couple of older ships and an abandoned military base. Both Javos and Kathless have been feeding this young man resources. House 9 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 10 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 11 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 12 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 13 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 14 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 15 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 16 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 17 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 18 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 19 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 20 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 21 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 22 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' Real Klingon *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 23 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 24 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 25 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 26 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 27 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 28 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 29 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 30 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 31 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 32 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' Real Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 33 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House 34 *'Rank:' 1000 *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' New Klingon *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' House X *'Rank:' *'Military:' *'Economy:' *'Mobility:' *'Intelligence:' *'Readiness:' *'Honor:' *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' *'Rivals:' *'Planet:' *'Notes:' Military There is no unified Klingon military like Starfleet. All space resources are controlled by the Houses. Ships, Starbases, and even planets are under private control. Anything the council wishes to do in a military fashion they must arrange out of their own pockets and those allies willing to follow them for the Honor and Glory. Within those limitations the Klingon combined fleets can withstand the attack of any one other first rate Galactic power. While the Federation Starfleet could penetrate into Klingon space and conquer, the cost in ships and lives would be far higher than the Federation would ever be willing to pay. The same can be said of Romulan forces. They know that the conquest of the Klingons would be a hollow victory that would leave them open to their foes. If Klingons suffer any technological setback it comes from the Klingon good enough attitude. Klingons do not innovate to innovate. Need and need alone drives them. As a result they are generally behind the technological curve of their neighbors. This is not to say that Klingon weapons or Klingon ships are inferior. Klingon designs might not be the latest and greatest, but they are strong and robust. What they lack in technical sophistication they more than make up for in brute power and rugged refinement. ---- *Sourced, in part, from startrek.com ** From the FASA Star Trek source book The Klingons Meta Epiphany Trek Between the production of TOS and TAS Klingons underwent a change of design. Most people would have quietly hand waved it "They always looked that way". However, Trek being Trek had to step in it and get the poo all over. Trials and Tribble-ations pointed out the difference between Worf and the Klingons in the older footage. Enterprise went further and stipulated a disease that erased ridges for a hundred years. (Damn, my Klingon broke off in the DIP again.) Before that role-playing and several books suggested a second Klingon race the Klinzai. Epiphany Trek falls into second race. I was they always looked that way, but time and tide et all. I will not be adding the yet a third type of Klingon from Star Trek Discovery. They are late to the game and unnecessary. Category:Races Category:Klingon Space Category:Political Units Category:Epiphany Trek